Hot 'n Cold Reno x Rufus
by Room92
Summary: A roleplay written from both point of views, about Reno's and Rufus' relationship throughout the years, starting from FFVII. Tried to keep to the canon facts besides the pairings as much as possible :  Yaoi, nothing tóó mature. Many chapters coming! 3
1. Chapter 1

" The name is Reno, yo."  
"And mine is Elena, a pleasure to meet you. Tseng told me a lot about you."  
The blond-haired woman with deep brown eyes looked at him with a look that was somewhere in between amusement and curiousity. Reno wondered what Tseng had told her about him, but maybe he didn't want to know. He fully realised that despite the fact that all his co-workers respected him as second-in-command for his fighting skills and his dedication to the Shinra company, there were some rumours about him as well. Sure, he was a bit more relaxed about work that he found unimportant, and he appreciated his holidays a bit more than others, but as veteran, didn't he have the right to? He grunted at the word "veteran". He was only 25, damnit. It was incredibly stupid he was considered as veteran while was he was just a few months older than the vice-president, who was always considered as the "young one." Completely unfair. Maybe it was because turks didn't seem to survive for long, at least not the ones that weren't skilled. Reno knew he was. Not only was he good in fighting, he also managed to fly a helicopter perfectly, he was a good leader who could order around easily and was capable of fighting and writing with both right and left. Though he had to admit he was more a lefty anyway.  
" Err, sir?" Elena said and awakened Reno out of his daydream slumber. He focused his gaze at her eyes again, who were staring at him with a slight hint of worry.  
" Ah, yes, I am sure he did. Hope it was something nice" Reno said and held out his hand to Elena, who shook it. Bweh, she gave such a weak handshake. He hoped she fought better than that she shook hands, else she would be the first to go.  
"Yes, he said you were second-in-command and a very skilled, though unorthodox turk."  
"Well I guess that can be considered as true" Reno said with a smile, paying attention to his language this time. It was clear Elena had already spoken to Tseng about him, and he didn't want her to go and report about his language. He knew that the "yo" in a lot of sentences and his accent weren't showing that he was a very etiquette-filled guy, but then again, he just wasn't. He wasn't a part of high society, he was just simply a man who managed to work himself up.  
"So, Tseng told me you would show me around. Could you do that for me?" Elena said with a slight blush on her face, for what reason, Reno had no idea. Probably the bonde thought it was embarrassing that she had to ask Reno to be her tour guide. It was.  
"Sure, it's pretty simple. We got 60 floors you can play on, rookie"  
"My name is El-"  
"Yeah yeah whatever. 60 floors. Above that is no acces for you. Not even with those big cute eyes of yers."  
" I am here to do my work, not to flirt with co-workers"  
"Whatever, yo" Reno said and pressed the button of the main elevator irritated. This was not the way he imagined his day when he got up today. He knew that he was heavily injured and had accepted the fact he would spend the day with papers, but still...Rookies...  
The ping of the elevator made him look up and he smiled at Elena, who was still staring to the Shinra logo that was inside the elevator.  
" We're there, rookie"  
" My name is Elena!"  
"Elena, this is our floor...The turk floor..Now since yer just a starter, you most likely don't have a desk yet. That's gonna be alright, Tseng will arrange that most likely. He is our upperboss ever since Veld got killed..."  
"Who is Veld? And how did he get killed?"  
" Yo, that's topsecret and not important for now. Just remember. First-in-command is Tseng, second is me now, and the rest is lower but still above you."  
"Great to know, boss."  
Reno replied with a cheeky grin.  
"I like that, yo"  
They both walked out of the elevator and Reno high-fived Rude quickly when he passed his desk. Rude was always way earlier than Reno, since the man didn't like working until late. Reno didn't either, but he simply didn't bother to come earlier because of that. If it wasn't done, it wasn't done. Easy as that. He walked to his own desk and to his annoyance, Elena followed. Now, he knew that was logical, but how did he tell her in a friendly way to get lost so he could do his job? His boring paperwork job...He moaned as he sat down behind his desk, which was facing Rude's. All the turks worked in this open area, most of them in box-offices that looked ridicilous. However, Rude's and Reno's desks were all the way behind, close to Tseng's office (which was really a room). Because they had a more private setting than the others, they didn't have the distracting noises or the ugly fake grey walls the others had. Tseng's office had a typical door that had glass you couldn't look through and with the words " Foreman Turks". Reno grabbed himself for a moment when he sat down, complaining soflty about his wounds. Typical. They had a mission and he wasn't allowed to go, because he got injured. Damn that stupid Aeris, or Aerith, or whatever the bitch's name was. Elena was still standing next to him, watching his injuries.  
"You are injured"  
"Oh really? I had no idea"  
" Badly..."  
"Thank you, captain Obvious."  
"Then why do you come to work?"  
"Yo listen rookie. Lemme tell you something about the turks. Once you start, you never quit. There is no "time off". Even on your holiday they will drag you by your collar to do some work if they want to. That's life when you join the turks. Being a turk becomes your life. That's why sometimes you have to draw the line yourself. But not in the beginning, so you just listen and nod and do whatever they say against you. You are never free, you never say no until you get a little bit higher and at least know how to hit someone properly."  
Rude chuckled and Reno gave him a glare while folding his arms (ouch ouch ouch). His partner just smiled at Elena and shook his head.  
"Don't take Reno too serious, as rookie he didn't listen to anyone, did whatever he wanted to do and went rather with his feelings than with his orders"  
"Well thank you, partner, I can always count on you to backstab me in front of a rookie, yo"  
Elena just smiled back at Rude and obviously tried not to laugh at Reno while he snorted and grabbed a file. He pretended to be doing important things while waving Elena away.  
"Listen, I have more things to do, I showed you around, so you can go and ask Tseng for a desk. Then start doing yer paperwork or whatever you are here for..."  
"I am not here to do paperwork. I am here to replace someone who got injured in the new mission to fight a certain man named Cloud.."  
"Oh great, she's here to replace me? Thát is going to replace me?" Reno complained towards Rude, who just answered by blinking behind his sunglasses. It was useless to wear sunglasses in the office, but it worked really good for Rude. After all, he already was a big black guy with an expressionless face and the sunglasses just added a bit more to that. This way, it was sometimes impossible to guess Rude's feelings or emotions.  
"Oh, so I am replacing you?"  
" Yeah, yeah rub it in...Now go to Tseng and ask for a desk to prepare your mission along with Rude."  
"Yes sir." Elena saluted and Reno found that despite hysterically comical, also quite nice. As though he actually had power over her. A new rookie to rule over. Oh he loved screwing with new co-workers. He opened the file and started flipping through it, while Elena walked towards Tseng's office. She knocked and there followed a muttered "Enter". She indeed entered and Reno turned to Rude, sighing and stopping pretending as though he was working.  
"What's your impression about her?"  
"Young."  
" Yeah, too young if you ask me. What a dollface. Heh, bet they blow that off pretty soon if she is as naïve as she looks."  
" I think she'll be quite okay actually. Considering Tseng hired her."  
"Tseng can have let himself lead for the big brown eyes. You know how much he lets emotions take over."  
"That is not true, not ever since..." Rude started whispering. "...ever since Veld learned him otherwise.."  
"Ah you are probably right. Tseng knows what he is doing. But she still looks like a dollface" Reno decided and focusses back on his work, scribbling what down now and then. After a few minutes Elena came out of the office, sitting down at a desk that was free close to Tseng's office. She looked a bit red in her face and Reno grinned. Oh the ignorance and bliss of rookies. He himself was called to the office quickly after that, and he followed Tseng into the office. The black-haired man from Wutai was staring at Reno, who came in with the sound of a smashing door, before letting himself fall down on one of the chairs and grinning at Tseng. The man replied by shaking his head and Reno tried to look as though he was paying attention. In reality, he was cursing underneath his breath because of the pain he had caused himself by falling down on the chair so carelessly.  
"So Tseng, what did you call me here for?"  
" Reno, considering you are injured you can't join us in the mission to the mines to stop Cloud and his party. Therefore, our newest member, Elena, will take your place."  
" I was informed about that, thank you very much" Reno said, not being able to keep the cynical tone out of his voice.  
" Good. Then I'll get to bussiness quickly. While I , Elena and Rude go off to the mission tonight already, you get another job. Unfortunately, due to my absence, I can't work as head of the safety department during the Shinra Party tonight. Therefore, considering you are second-in-command and therefore during my abscence, you may lead the safety part. You are given 68 of our topworkers who will keep the building safe. You don't have to do much, just make sure everyone is doing what they do and lead a counter-attack if there is an attack."  
"So I just have to babysit President Shinra, his son and all the other high society people while you guys have fun beating that chocobohead and his gang up?"  
"Cloud and his party, yes. You don't have to do much at all. Just check if the security is okay and shout at the people to open fire. And keep President Shinra and the rest safe, preferably."  
"Sounds something I can do."  
"Even you?" Tseng joked with a slight curl on both ends of his mouth. Reno grinned back.  
"Even me. "  
"Here are the files with the plan of security. Read them. Carefully. This is your current priority. If you feel like correcting my plan, feel free to do so. I have faith in you, Reno."  
"Thank you, Tseng" Reno said with a respectful nod and left the room with the files. He sat down to the opposite of Rude again and sighed while starting to read the files and making small notes in the corners of the paper. Tseng's plan was good.  
" Be glad you can go and kick some chocobo-ass, Rude"

"That's right buddy."  
Reno looked further on the files. It was indeed a good plan. Sharp-shooters all over the roof and the first floor. Shinra soldiers ( not SOLDIERS, mind you) patronizing all over the place and some incognito agents who would be around President Shinra, his son and a few other top people. Then there were a few bodyguards at every single entrance, even the backdoor. He wrote down he was okay with the plan and then returned the file to Tseng. They shook hands and Reno left the office at five, for an afternoon nap to make his wounds heal faster. He said goodbye to Rude with a man-hug before leaving the office, grabbing his coat and nodding at Elena, who gave him a flustered "yessir!"  
He grinned all the way to his car about the rookie. Then he started the engine and drove to his home, to search for a proper outfit he could wear on the party. Tseng had warned him not to have his shirt all opened and untucked. When he arrived at home, he fell down on the couch and started moaning about his wounds, while watching some tv first.


	2. Chapter 2

The black silhouette of a man, hunched over his desk, contrasted sharply against the bright lights emanating from the Mako Reactors behind him. Even at this late hour, they were still fully operational, providing mako energy to all the citizens of Midgar. It was a beautiful sight at night: a glowing horizon, meaning Midgar never achieved full darkness. The man sitting behind his desk, scribbling away at a letter, would soon change it.  
Rufus Shinra, the son of the infamous President Shinra, and had been the vice president of his father's company for seven years already, put down his pen, deciding the work he put out had been enough for the day. He massaged his cramped up hand with his other, then pushed his chair back and got up. The letter was folded neatly into an envelope, then, a lighter was added to it, before the envelope was closed. Letters were safer than e-mails or phone calls, as they could be traced back to the sender. With the addition of the lighter, he could be sure the letter could be destroyed in seconds, should it be discovered by someone or the receiver was done reading.  
He left the letter on the desk, and turned around to look outside. The glow from the reactors illuminated his face in a ghostly green.  
Then, suddenly, someone knocked on the door. It was unusual for someone to enter his office at this hour, but Rufus showed no sign of shock.  
"Come in," he spoke in a soft voice, sitting back down behind his desk and pushing the important letter underneath some other files to hide it from sight.  
President Shinra's secretary opened the door, stepping inside carefully. She was carrying a few files and dropped them on the desk carefully, then picked up another set of files from his desk. Rufus didn't look at her, just picked up a file from the stack she brought in and quickly flipped it through.  
"President Shinra requires those files filled out by next week. It's all a routine-job, simple as that," she said, a tone of insecurity in her voice. "And also…"  
She paused, seemingly looking for the right words while shifting the files in her arms. "The President has organised a party for tomorrow. Your attendance is obligated…"  
"Why wasn't I told sooner?" Rufus retorted, his voice stern but devoid of anger.  
"Well, President Shinra told me it was because the invitations were sent too late… Tseng told me it was because then you wouldn't have enough time finding a doppelganger to take your place."  
Rufus picked up a pen and took the first file on the stack, opening it. The secretary stood in the doorway, a tad insecure, waiting for Rufus to dismiss her. Just when she was about to leave without permission, Rufus stuck out his hand, clutching a letter.  
"Please send it to the address on the front, posthaste. It's of extreme importance and shan't be late."  
The woman accepted the letter and stuck it in front of the files she was carrying. "You're dismissed," Rufus spoke, and the woman left the room quickly.  
He was left in silence, the only sounds audible to a human ear being the constant soft buzzing from the Mako Reactors in the distance. The letter he'd just sent out was a dangerous one; if it fell into the wrong hands, be it a member of Shinra or be it one of an anti-Shinra group, it would spell certain trouble. He hadn't asked anything this dangerous or difficult from Jessie before, the mole he had in AVALANCHE. Blowing up a Mako Reactor was serious business and Rufus had put a lot of thought into his decision, however, things could always go wrong. That was why he'd added a few thousand Gil to the letter, for her to hire a mercenary, and also added to the danger of having it sent by mail, rather than email. However, if he would transfer money from one of his accounts to Jessie, she might find out his real identity, rather than the one he was using to her to fool her. He didn't have to worry about Jessie using another identity: he had checked what little information was known about her to the corporation, and was fairly certain she wasn't hiding under a pseudonym. Not that it would have mattered much. You don't need a name to order to kill a person to shut him up.  
He stacked the files on the corner of his desk in preparation for the next day and revolved his office chair to face the window one last time. He felt a sense of power inside him as he admired the second Mako Reactor from the right for the last time, knowing its remains would be shrouded in a cloud of dust within two days.


	3. Chapter 3

It was somewhere early in the evening. Reno didn't have a clock hanging in his appartment and was too lazy to search for his phone, so he decided it had to be around eight o'clock. That was good, because it meant he had another hour before he had to go at the party. Maybe he would actually be on time this time. He snickered about his own joke while trying to make his tie look like he knew how suits worked. Truth was that it felt like a fucking boa constricter wrapped around his neck, just as the suit. He knew Tseng hated his casual dresscode, and to do the man a favour he had decided to actually coöperate and wear the goddamn suit. He grimaced as he tried to lift his arms, the wounds still hurt, but the bandages covered all the shit and the suit covered the bandages, so he should be okay. With a last sigh he checked himself in the mirror. He did care about his looks, he just had a more nonchalant style than the rest of the turks.  
He closed the foor behind him and left the appartment, walking into the pouring rain. Damn, he should have brought an umbrella. The environment was as grey as the sky, the neighbourhood where Reno lived wasn't very fancy, though his appartment was okay. It wasn't that the turks didn't have the money, it was just that he didn't bother investing in a good place. Everywhere he was, was his home. He never really had one and he was okay with that. Stepping towards the car in a high pace, despite being deepily wounded, he wondered how the mission would be going. Knowing Tseng, he would be taking care of everything and there was no need to worry. He was a good leader, especially ever since Veld had learned him to led himself by rational thoughts rather than emotions, and Reno relaxed a bit more as he stepped into his car. Rude would be okay. That rookie as well. That was a nice thought.  
Not that he cared about the new rookie at all, of course not! He thought to himself bitterly as he lighted a cigarette and started the car. Thirthy-five minutes later he was back at his work, but this time as party host. Palmer was already there, and for some reason he was the leader of the party, something Reno thought was a stupid decision. The man was completely untalented as host, despite knowing how to throw a party. But he ate all the food himself before the guests could and would probably try to launch a rocket at the party, Reno thought to himself with a slight grin as he entered the building, showing his Turk pass to get in. Palmer was already there, along with the first few guests.  
" Reno in the building, yo!"  
" What? Oh, it's you, turk. Please watch your tongue. And what's up with your tie? Looks ridicilous ha-ha-ha" the man said and started laughing, his big belly shaking up and down. Reno tried very hard not to smash a glass of champagne in his face and remained calm.  
" Yes, I am here. Is the security as planned?"  
"How should I know" Palmer answered and turned away to talk to Scarlett who he obviously tried to flirt with. She just giggled like a pig and Reno decided it was better to check himself, leaving the central hallway for a more quiet place.  
The roofs were okay, as the soldiers and shooters were all standing by, the bodyguards were in place. Reno talked to a few of them, then realised no action on his part was requiered at all tonight. That sucked, because it meant he would be bored to hell. Oh how he wished Rude was here. At least he was entertaining.  
The rest of the night Reno sat down on the chair, watching people passing by. He recognised Palmer, Heidegger, Scarlett and a few others. President Shinra was standing in the middle of the room, as the symbolic middle of the attention. But in reality all those people were only fascinated with themselves, how théy looked and how they felt. Self-centered egoïstic people. Reno snorted and leaned in a more laid-back way on his chair, standing in the corner. He wished something would happen.  
Then Rufus Shinra entered. Reno had heard rumours about them. Unlike his father, he was not a money-corrupted man. No, he was a cold bussiness man, who didn't even blink and showed no face expression. It was like he was a walking ice-statue. Well, they were right. He looked like an arrogant brat who thought he knew everything about the world.  
However, they hadn't told Reno that ice-statues can be very pretty. The man was slender, even his fingers were, and elegant to the bone. It was impossible that someone so spoiled and with such a fat father could be so beautiful. Hmpf. Reno was sure that he wasn't born from his 'mother'. Probably more from one of the hookers President Shinra so dearly loved to visit.  
The rest of the evening went according to plan, which was dreadfully boring. Reno decided to make up for this by drinking a beer every single five minutes, not being able to stand the horrible atmosphere. He went outside to smoke now and then, but couldn't leave much for if anything would happen. Therefore, he made his own little beer party.  
And as the evening passed, things started to get more blurry, Reno's thoughts started to race slower and eventually he was just drunk. Very drunk.  
He stumbled through the room, looking for something to entertain himself with. When he discovered there wasn't anything he could possibly entertain himself with, he stole away Scarlett from Palmer, then danced with her through the room. First she was flattered, until in a drunk haze he said :  
" You are quite a pretty lady for such a cold golddigger bitch, yo"  
She slapped him in the face and left. Reno took another beer and started moaning about his wounds in the corner. When Heidegger asked him why he was drinking so much, Reno started a rant about his wounds, ending up "showing them". This resulted in a loud protest in the hallway, and a furious President Shinra. Reno knew he was going to far, but the alcohol kept him from thinking clear. After that everything became more and more blurry and he just laughed randomly as President Shinra grabbed him by the arms and screaming something about "throwing food" , " kissing a man" and " dancing on tables". Reno didn't listen as he was just staring at the ceiling, in his own drunk world.  
"Okay, throw him out and fire his ass. Literally. I don't have time for drunk bastards" President Shinra ordered and two bodyguards grabbed Reno by the arm.

-  
( The stripes are showing when there is a change into the point of view – Red.) 

The following day passed swiftly and without problems. The files were sorted through quickly and the rest of the work had been taken care of, with the exception of one certain letter. With his secretary walking back and forth between his office and hers, it was hard for him to open, let alone answer the letter received that morning. Jessie had obviously read it and replied overnight, as it had arrived early as 7 AM. Only when his secretary announced she was going to get some lunch did Rufus lay hands on the letter again. He opened it with a single tear and extracted a slightly wrinkled letter, as if it had been stuffed inside the envelope in a hurry. Blue eyes raced over the letters, then, Rufus put it down again. A faint smile appeared on his face, but Rufus only allowed its presence for a split second, and reverted back to his earlier expressionless state.  
The letter hadn't said much. Just a few quickly scribbled words saying that she would comply with Rufus's plan and prepare the mercenary and explosives. His plan had as good as succeeded by now. His father knew about AVALANCHE, but Rufus was certain he was unaware of their current mission.  
He reached for the envelope and slid his fingers inside, extracting the lighter he had sent along with his previous letter. With letter in one hand and lighter in the other, he made the wrinkled piece of paper curl up and blacken in seconds, making the ashes fall into the paper bin below it. He didn't want to answer and risk being found out, and there was no information left to tell Jessie. He'd informed her about the location of the exits, the placement of the explosives, the route they should travel, even which places would be good for hiding should a Turk check the area.  
Rufus breathed out strongly in a sort of relieved sigh. He felt accomplished and powerful: two wonderful feelings. He had taken actions to annoy his father before, but they were always nearly invisible. Never had he undertaken something of this magnitude and destructive power.  
It had been a great test to see how far his power reached, and how good his skills of deduction, bribery and manipulation were. He preferred the under-the-table actions though, but it would be nice to see Midgar- no, the world- stirred up over something Rufus had done. But they wouldn't know he did it. No, they would only see AVALANCHE's actions. The carnage they had done. Perhaps some would join their side, of course, there were always idiots like that, but he expected the majority to look up at Shinra and beg for help. Beg to have them rebuild the Mako Reactor AVALANCHE destroyed, beg them to clear out the debris and recover the lost ones who died in the explosion. Yes… the people would kneel for Shinra in fear of the terrorist groups. It sounded like the perfect plan.  
Rufus closed his eyes, bemused. The perfect plan… of course, there were always a multitude of things that could go wrong. He wouldn't call his plan infallible at all, but he had removed as many of the loopholes as possible, making for an almost fail-proof plan. Perhaps he could even make them blow up a second reactor, to frighten the citizens even more.  
His eyes opened, just in time to see his secretary enter his office. She was carrying a large bag from a high-priced clothing shop, and put it down in front of Rufus. He looked at her, his eyes squinted slightly, and remained silent, obviously unnerving the frail woman.  
"P-president Shinra orders you to wear this," she said softly, then gave him a laconic nod and left the office. Rufus reached for the bag, looking inside. He saw a velvety white fabric, quite similar to his normal business suits, only when he held up the fabric did he notice it was a tailcoat. He let out a short groan, then pushed back his chair and got up to change.  
Half an hour later, he headed to the party's location, wearing the tailcoat his father had ordered him to wear. He disliked following orders strongly, but knew it was unwise to complain much, especially with his plan of epic proportions coming nearer. Were he to be placed under house arrest, he wouldn't be able to see the consequences of his glorious plan.  
He entered the room exactly in time, to the minute, and was instantly welcomed by Palmer.  
"Hiya, kid," he said with a smile. His cheeks were a bright red and he was obviously having trouble standing upright. In two words, completely plastered. "Your dad is standing over there. But why don't you and I go talk to some of those ladies over there, gyuk gyuk gyuk."  
Rufus listened to the ear-splitting laughter of Palmer, then said sternly, "I distinctly remember asking you not to address me in that tone ever again. It is a condescending tone and you're using it against a person higher in rank than yourself. You do realise that could get you fired, don't you."  
Palmer looked at Rufus's stern face for a second or two, then burst out in laughing, spraying his beer in Rufus's direction, who wisely set a step back to avoid getting his clothes wet before setting more than two steps into the room. Palmer wiped the side of his mouth, then let out another painful laugh. "You're such a funny one," he said, chuckling.  
"I see I'm not getting through to you," Rufus replied softly. "No matter. You'll realise soon enough you've offended me when you set eyes on your monthly paycheck. Don't expect being able to afford those truckloads of alcohol anymore once I'm done with the salary meetings."  
Palmer looked at Rufus weirdly, then shrugged and turned around, hobbling away to dance with Scarlett.  
He mentally rolled his eyes, then walked towards his father to announce his arrival.  
"Goodevening, father," he said in a monotonous voice.  
President Shinra looked up from his conversation he was having with a young woman, then smiled as he saw his son.  
"You're wearing the suit I bought for you, good," he said, smirking slightly. "It was really expensive, you know. Is it comfortable?"  
_Pathetic_, Rufus thought, _that he's given up using words to win over my love and has resorted to buying it.  
_Rufus nodded shortly, then replied with, "I suppose I can't complain."  
"Superb! Now you run off and talk to some of the lady folk. I'm sure you can score some women with that new suit of yours, eh?"  
He ignored that statement and turned around to grab himself something to drink. He cast a look through the room, deciding it was just another pathetic bunch of people. Just some Shinra employees, their friends or dates, a few important people from other companies, one of the Turks sitting in a corner with some beer bottles, and he thought he recognised an actress from the LOVELESS play. The center of attention, however, was his father. That smug, money-obsessed obese moronic man. Rufus couldn't wait to see his face as the Mako Reactor exploded. It would certainly liven up that dwelling boredom around the office lately.  
The one bringing life into the party came from an unexpected source: one of the partygoers themselves. As the party had progressed for hours, becoming duller and duller, it seemed that the Turk in the corner became more and more drunk. Rufus had seen him several times before, years earlier, and remembered his name to be Reno. He hadn't had anything to do with the Turks for quite some time and couldn't remember ever speaking to Reno in person, so he wasn't even sure Reno knew him. Whatever the case was, Reno certainly managed to lighten up Rufus's day.  
When the foodfight started, Rufus knew it would be a good idea to keep an eye on this man. He made sure he hid behind an immovable, solid object that would block any culinary projectiles – Palmer – then watched the scene unfold. He admired the scene in a faint amusement, watching Heidegger and Scarlett getting hit by assortments of prawn and egg. When the Turk started dancing on the tables, even President Shinra got involved, and started yelling at him. His face turned a scarlet red and the veins throbbed in his neck: a state of anger Rufus had only managed to put him in twice. The fun ended when Reno's arms were grabbed by two beefy bodyguards of Shinra and was guided outside. The rest of the partygoers was left in a state of bewildered confusion and started picking cheese and croutons from their hair and clothes. As Reno was being led past Rufus, Rufus was suddenly kissed. His eyes widened in shock, but he didn't move a muscle. The kiss was only short and seemed to have been unnoticed by the partygoers, but his father certainly saw it. He janked Reno's ponytail hard, then pushed him out of the door, yelling at him. Rufus quickly constrained his confoundedness and followed the four men swiftly, wishing to see what would be done to Reno. When outside, Shinra yelled that Reno had to be fired.  
"Wait," Rufus said quickly. His father looked up, still almost purple from anger and sneered, "what?"  
"I've seen this Turk in action before. He's a good employee. He shan't be fired over something as silly as getting drunk."  
"He trashed my party!" Shinra yelled.  
"Correction. He trashed your incredibly dull party. He did a good thing, believe me. Any longer and people would have fallen asleep due to boredom."  
He squinted slightly. He was walking a thin line here, risking house arrest by taking Reno's side and insulting the party, but upsetting his father took priority here. Rescuing the Turk took second place. He was grateful to him for messing up the party though.  
Shinra looked like he was about to explode, but as his anger increased, so did Rufus's calmth. It was obviously aggravating the old man.  
"He ruined my reputation. And he kissed you! You're male!"  
"You hardly have a reputation," Rufus said back monotonously, "And you barely invited anyone from outside the corporation, so there's no harm done save for losing even more respect from your employees. As for kissing me, perhaps the sight of that _awful_ tailcoat you gave me made him think I was wearing a dress and was therefore female."  
His eyes narrowed even further as he took delight in seeing his father search for the words, messing them up in anger. When he finally found something to say, he raised a sausage-like finger, sneering, "This isn't over yet, son!"


	4. Chapter 4

Reno stepped a bit forth and back, trying to find his balance. He knew something was wrong and that he was in trouble, but suddenly the fat man's anger turned towards the younger one instead of him. He didn't remember much, just that the fat man was his boss and he had done something stupid. He felt incredibly light in his head and sick. Luckily, he had a strong stomach and didn't throw up. One of the bodyguards, who actually felt sorry for Reno and recognised him, offered him a glass of water. Reno drunk it quickly and as the cold water hit his stomach and he clinched as it awakened him a little again. He know felt a little bit more sober, and recognised his young saviour as Rufus Shinra.  
" Well, if you are so intelligent and as adult as you think you are, Rufus, then I suggest you take care of his punishment" the big fat man spoke as he poked the younger one with his fat finger. Reno snorted soft enough for the President not to hear, but at the same time felt a bit relieved. He wasn't going to get fired.  
Yet, he knew Rufus Shinra hadn't saved him just like that. He knew that this wasn't over yet and that being safe was out of the question. He felt stupid, so stupid for getting drunk. He could still feel the alcohol in his veins, as though he was poisoned. Somewhere in the back of his mind there was blind panic about how he had screwed such a rookie thing up. But most of it was supressed by alcohol, letting him become in a complete numb state as he went towards Rufus Shinra. The other bodyguards left, one winking at Reno and patting him on the back as they went back to the building. It was a cold night, especially due to a breeze that lifted up Reno's hair slightly and made him shiver despite his comforting suit. He wrapped his arms around himself for a minute, then realised it made him look even more vulnerable. As a fly in a spider's web, that was how he felt.  
" Yo, thanks for saving me, mr. Shinra" he said and stuck out his hand, which was shaking due to the alcohol. He kinda walked forth and back, trying to find his balance, losing it and falling against Rufus Shinra, then quickly stepping back and muttering an apology. This time he found his balance and finally sobered up more, starting to feel the panic more and more at the same time.

Rufus nodded at his father shortly. "I'll take care of his punishment. You go back inside and return to those party guests of yours."  
His father shot him a dirty look, then went inside. Rufus knew he had pissed him off with those earlier remarks, but he hadn't received house arrest, which he probably could have found a way around to anyway. He turned to Reno, folding his arms in front of his chest.  
"I have hardly saved you," he said calmly yet stern, "It was very unwise of you to let yourself go like that. You'll receive a due punishment. However, I am grateful to you for stirring up that awful party."  
He ignored the Reno's held-out hand, but was thrown off-guard when Reno fell against him. He struggled to remain in balance, but managed to stay on his feet. Where at first he was thinking of letting the Turk go off with a warning, this made Rufus realise Reno was a bit too drunk to walk around, let alone drive home. He set a step back, distantiating himself from the drunk man, then gestured at the front door of the building.  
"Come to my office. I'll discuss your punishment over there, and keep you off the road for a while."  
He turned back around, making sure the Turk followed him to the second-highest floor, where his office was. He pulled a keycard from his pocket and slid it through the vertical slot in the door, opening the lock. He stepped inside and gestured at a chair for Reno to sit on, taking place behind his desk himself.

-

Reno entered the office a bit insecure, half-fearing for his life, half-knowing he just had been saved. The best thing to do, he knew after many years of Turk experience, was to obey. The boss was the boss, no matter what, yo.  
" So, mister Shinra, I would like to thank you again. You just saved my life, quite literally."  
Reno sat down and folded his hands. Damn, they were sweaty from stress and the alcohol.  
" But of course, I am not fool, yo. There's a price I am going to pay. And knowing you, it's something sneaky, else you would have yer old man taking care of me."  
He looked up at the young man in the dim light and wondered why he didn't turn a light on. Maybe because he wanted to intimidate him, everyone knew that the darkness gave more space for imagination therefore made it more scary. But Reno wasn't afraid of the dark. And it wasn't even completly dark, thanks to the mako reactors. The city was covered in smoke that stopped them from seeing the stars, and mako reactors gave the place a spooky glow.  
" So, mister Shinra, tell me my punishment, yo" he said with a cheeky though polite smile, his eyes sparkling as though he was a naughty schoolboy that got caught cheating on a test, his arms resting on the chair, his hands sweaty from stress.


	5. Chapter 5

Rufus leaned against the back rest of his chair, thinking of a punishment to give Reno. In reality, he didn't want to punish the man much, for he had been his ticket out of the awful party. Being quite tired, Rufus decided to make Reno do a simple chore that he himself still had to take care of before closing up, meaning he could leave earlier.  
"You may clean up my desk," he said, pointing at the stacks of paper on his desk, "Then take out the garbage and groom Dark Nation. They're simple, mind-numbing tasks I'm sure you're able to do. You're allowed to leave afterwards."  
He got up from his desk and whistled shortly, and Dark Nation slowly approached him, then spotted Reno, arched his back and growled deeply.  
"Don't worry, he won't hurt you," he said to the Guard Hound, stroking its head gently. The large hound instantly relaxed, purring in the same, growling voice as he pushed his head against Rufus's hand. Rufus stroked him shortly then pulled back, nodding at Reno.  
"You may commence."  
He touched his right pocket momentarily, trying to feel if his keys and wallet were still there. Upon having verified that they were indeed still in place, he decided he didn't want to be seen on the street wearing the tailcoat his father had bought, and reached for the buttons. He took it off and tossed it over one of the chairs in the office, now only wearing the turtleneck black sweater as he turned to look if Reno was doing his job. Rufus admired the long, red ponytail for several seconds, then tore his eyes away. It was highly inappropiate to be attracted to an employee, his father had once told him when a rumour had circulated about Rufus having an affair with a woman. Of course, this rumour had been purely made up, for Rufus had never even seen what could be remotely attractive about a woman.  
He smiled faintly as he watched the back of Reno's head. Who was he to obey his father and keep himself from having relations with his employees? After all, if something would annoy Shinra, this would. And blowing up his city, of course. He decided it would be a nice idea to watch Reno clean his office, perhaps offer him some alcohol and see where it would lead. Instead of going home, Rufus moved to a tiny liquor cabinet he owned to supply Heidegger, a man who was unable to function without at least 5% alcohol in his blood, with booze during long conversations. He extracted a thin, rectangular bottle that held a yellowish liquid. He poured some of the fluid in two small glasses, added some ice, and carried it over to his own desk. There, he sat down on his chair, put down Reno's glass and took his own glass in hand, and said, "I'll be watching you to make sure you don't break or steal anything."  
He took a sip from the sherry, instantly feeling the inside of his oesophagus burn. Of course he was really staying at his office to watch Reno and revel in his power. Having people work for him still gave him a kick, even after having been vice-president for seven years. He took another sip, watching the attractive redhead muck out his office.

Reno didn't know what he found more bizarre of this situation. The fact he got away with being drunk while doing the safety of the party by cleaning Rufus' office so easily, the fact Rufus Shinra stayed himself to watch the man or the fact Dark Nation, in his eyes an animal that should be caged, was purring happily. No, the most bizarre thing was that Rufus Shinra was offering alcohol. He had just sobered up a little bit, enough to think more clear and to be able to talk without repeating words and almost passing out. Enough to clean an office. Yet he was offered more alcohol. This made him suspicious and he put his guard up, while walking through the room.  
" I will start then, yo."  
He started with the papers on the desk, then cleaning the floor with the vacüumcleaner. After that he did the garbage, washed his hands and returned to the office, still keeping his guard up. What did that icecube do here? Why didn't he go back to the party of the world he liked so much? Reno wanted to ask, but decided that was unwise considering he had already lost his job today if it weren't for Rufus Shinra. He sighed. Tseng would totally kill him if he got back and Rude would scold him for being so careless. He checked whether the garbage was completly gone, then saw a little piece of paper lying on the floor. Must have fallen of the big pile. That man had way too much files. He should do more fieldwork, then maybe he would stop doing such foolish unstragety things when in fight with AVALANCHE. Carelessly, he picked up. His eyes widened as he noticed what was written on it and he had to control himself completely to not gasp. On the paper the name "Jessie" was scribbled. Now, that wasn't anything special, but it was written in the hand writing of Thé Jessie from AVALANCHE. What reason could she have to be in touch with Rufus Shinra? They were enemies, Reno spent a huge time fighting AVALANCHE and searching for the ancient. He sighed and quickly put it in his pocket, deciding to think that through later on. He double-checked whether Rufus Shinra hadn't seen that, but Dark Nation was distracting him. Reno sighed and sat down in the chair almost next to Rufus Shinra's, grabbed Dark Nation's comb. He started combing the animal's fur, who responded with a pur. Reno chuckled.  
"Well, well who would ever thought this beast could pur? Am glad at least someone likes me today..."  
He chuckled soflty and stroke the animals's fur. Dark Nation licked his face and Reno whiped his cheek with his sleeve quickly.  
"Ugh, you bastard! Don't ever do that again, yo, you fat hairball! I hate animals!"  
He laughed, a bit cynical, and then leaned back in his chair and took his glass of alcohol.  
"Pfew, done. I hate doing paperwork, even when it's just cleaning them up and putting them in files. How can you live with them? " he said casually, trying to see what kind of mood the vice-president was in. He hadn't had much experience with him, but he was called "the man that didn't cry or bleed" so what those idiots tried to say, was that Rufus Shinra was a cold-hearted man with no mercy for those who made mistakes. That made Reno like him almost immediately. Reno also hated mistakes on missions. He sighed. That's why he was pretty pissed at himself for screwing up at the party.  
" Shouldn't you be at the party now, mr. Rufus Shinra?" he asked as polite and friendly as he could, considering his usual informal language and wild gestures. He took a too big sip of his alcohol out of nervousness and ended up feeling the alcohol hit his stomach again while Dark Nation was drooling over his lap. 

"Father's parties are far from interesting or entertaining, no matter how much he wants them to be," Rufus spoke in a calm voice, rotating the glass in hand and watching the ice cubes collide with each other in the bright liquid.  
He stroked Dark Nation with his free hand, enjoying the feeling of the rugged strands of coarse hair forming a smooth and soft surface on the Guard Hound's head. _You're not a fat hairball_, he thought to it.  
"Also," he said, a bit more sternly, "Please refrain from calling me by my full name. Only vice president is allowed. I well let this slide once since we're by ourselves, but expect to be punished if I'm not shown the respect I'm due."  
He glanced at the Mako Reactors while taking another light sip from his glass of sherry, sighing.  
"Are you really completely finished?" he said out loud, "I expected it to have been more work."

-  
" I am, mister Vice President" Reno said with a clear hint of cynism in his voice. He leaned back even more and sneered at the thought of Rufus Shinra being able to command him like that. Despite the fact he did respect authority, it was hard to accept from a kid that was a few months younger than him. Funny how Rufus Shinra was always considered the young one, while Reno was a veteran. He moaned and pressed against his wounds again, once again reminding himself painfully of his mistake. Funny how he had to get shoot by a damn teenage kid who wanted to help AVALANCHE instead of by AVALANCHE themselves.  
"Though I would have loved to clean your office all night, I am officialy done."  
Reno suddenly realised that while he was cleaning offices and getting his ass intro deep trouble, Elena, the stupid new rookie, was out there trying to get his job and work as a turk. He couldn't have himself replaced and it wouldmn't suprise him if Tseng fired him personally as soon as he found out of Reno's failure, replacing him by Elena. Reno crunched his teeth by thinking of that lack of dignity, he didn't want to loose his job. He didn't care whether they would fire him literally as well, as he cared for nothing but his job. Meanwhile he looked at Rufus Shinra, the v.p., and realised the man was looking at him. Now he also remember catching Rufus Shinra looking at him a few times during his work, but he thought that would be because he was afraid Reno would discover something. Now Reno realised something else. And with that, he realised he might have found the right weapon.  
" So you are disappointed I am leaving already? Do you prefer me to stay, v.p.?" he said with a cheeky grin, as a kid with his new toy.  
Reno wasn't a man to sleep around with everything he saw, despite the fact that he did get a lot of women (and sometimes men) into his bed thanks to his alluring looks and cool attitude. He wasn't a golddigger who tried to fuck himself the way up. But this was about saving his skin, and for that he went far.  
" You seem incredibly interested in such a stupid drunk turk all suddenly, did I catch your attention, yo ? Maybe I can stay..." He got up and leaned over Rufus Shinra, causing Dark Nation to growl in protest of the movement. He ignored that as he looked Rufus Shinra straight in the eyes, something was incredibly scary when he looked at Reno which a pokerface that held no expression.  
"Of course, not without a trade, as turk-being" he said with a cheeky grin. His wounds still hurt, but he didn't bother whining about them. The vice-president had no grief for that.  
"Maybe you can pull some Tseng-strings and cut some Elena-strings?" He hinted, half-closing his eyes and praying inside ( very hypocrite) that he was making the right decission and his intuition was right. 


End file.
